Left Behind
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin is given Jason's DNA by Leyla instead of her husband Patrick's. Robin refuses to abort or adopt the child out so Patrick leaves her and Emma telling her that he had been cheating on her with Liz & that Jake was his not Jason's. How will Jason react to these two truths? What will happen between Robin and Jason & her being pregnant with his child? Will Patrick come back?
1. Chapter 1

LEFT BEHIND

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this takes place in 2011 Alan, Georgie and Emily are alive in this story

I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine

CHAPTER ONE

Patrick realized he was going to shock Robin. They had done AI a little over two weeks ago and Robin had an appointment with Kelly today. He wished he hadn't found out what he had today.

Kelly's assistant cried and told him what she had done. Leyla paid her to let Leyla switch semen to get Robin pregnant with Jason Morgan's baby instead of his. Nurse Jennifer Whaler had admitted to him because she felt guilty and wanted a clean conscience so she confessed to Patrick.

Patrick walked through the door and Robin was home and she was smiling in that moment he knew she was pregnant, Patrick was not happy. "Robin, you are pregnant." He started knowing that she was by her smile.

"Yes, we are going to have another baby."

"No, we are not. Nurse Jennifer Whaler, Kelly's assistant, admitted that she let Leyla in to switch my semen with Jason Morgan's. You are having Jason's baby not mine."

Robin is shocked and does not know what to say. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, and I want you to have an abortion. I will not raise Jason's baby." Patrick told her and she knew by his tone of voice that he meant that.

Now she was stunned silent not believing what she just heard, did he say abortion, she couldn't do that to this helpless baby inside of her.

"I will not have an abortion. I already love this baby and I will not kill him or her."

Patrick says, "I will not raise this baby, if you want to keep me you will get rid of it. We will give it up for adoption than."

"Patrick, I will not give my baby up for adoption and I will not abort my pregnancy. I am keeping my child and I am sorry that you feel this way but I am keeping my baby."

"Is that your final answer?" Patrick asked, angry that she did exactly what he thought she would do.

"Yes, Patrick it is."

"I was afraid you would say that. I called the hospital in Manhattan and they are willing to give me back my job with more benefits and I will be head of neurology. I am taking the job. I will not raise a child that is not mine. Furthermore I have talked to Alexis and arranged our divorce and you will have custody of Emma. Alexis has all the paperwork and I have signed everything I needed to sign, I am going to go pack my things and Matt can come over and send me the rest of my stuff. Don't fight this I don't want to be married to you anymore. I shouldn't have married you in the first place but you were pregnant with my child and I thought I could settle down but I cheated on you and have for over two years with Liz Spencer, I slept with her a few times in 2006, a few times in 2007. Her son Jake is my son not Jason's. Two and a half years ago we started having sex on a regular basis. I am sorry Robin."

"Who all knew you were cheating on me with Liz and that Jake is yours not Jason's?" Robin asked knowing Jason was going to be devastated.

"Just Andy and Epiphany. No one else that I know of."

Robin can't believe what she just heard, he is leaving and has been cheating on her for over two and a half years with Liz, and Robin thought Liz was seeing Jason. She thought Liz was her friend, a GNO girl and all this time she was sleeping with Robin's husband. Loose Legs Lizzy. You can't trust anyone to remain faithful these days. "Get out, get your things and get out." She says in a tone of voice that he had never heard her use.

"Robin—" She cuts him off.

"No, I want you out of here, so get your things and go.

Patrick walks over to her and tries to touch her only to have his hand slapped away. She tells him in a deadly voice "Get your things and get out. Emma and I are going to the hospital so tell her goodbye. I need to find Jennifer Whaler and find out if this is Jason's baby or not. So say goodbye to Emma."

"Goodbye Emma." Patrick says holding Emma for a moment and then giving her back to Robin.

Robin looks down at her hand where her rings are and looks at Patrick and says, "I don't need these anymore." She takes off her wedding and engagement rings and holds them out to Patrick but Patrick refuses to take them and so she says, "You take them or I will throw them off the docks into the water." She holds them out to Patrick and he realizes she means it so he takes the wedding and engagement rings that he put on her finger over three years ago. He loves Robin even though he cheated on her with Liz.

Robin gets her purse and keys and walks out the door saying. "Leave your keys on the kitchen counter and lock the door before you leave and never come back."

Robin went over to her car and puts Emma in her car seat and then she gets in her car and heads to General Hospital refusing to let her tears fall. She calls Kelly and has her meet her at GH. She arrives at General Hospital and takes Emma with her to see if Kelly is there yet. She asks Epiphany if Kelly is there yet and she says no, she has not seen her, she left about 5 pm and she tells Epiphany that she would be waiting in the doctors on call room.

About ten minutes later Kelly rushes in and asks Epiphany about Robin who is in the on call room with her daughter. Kelly went to the on call room and walked up to Robin and asked "What is going on?"

"Nurse Jennifer Whaler told Patrick that Leyla had switched Patrick's semen with Jason Morgan's and that I am having Jason's baby."

"You're joking?" Hoping Robin wasn't serious.

"NO I am not joking. I am serious."

"Let me page Jennifer and have her meet me at OR1 that way she thinks that she is being called in to assist in a C-Section." Kelly pages her and Kelly asks as they head down to OR1. "What are you going to do if it isn't Patrick's baby?"

"Jump for joy."

"I'm serious, Robin. How do you think Patrick is going to take this if Jason is the father?"

"Patrick is a nonissue Kelly, he's either packing or already packed and gone or leaving. He admitted he has been cheating on me with Liz for over two and a half years."

"Liz? Our GNO girl Liz? Liz Spencer?" Kelly asked shocked.

"Yes, he's always run to her when we've had problems, now I know why. I thought she loved Jason and I have to tell him about her cheating on him with Patrick."

"I wonder who all knew." Kelly says.

"Andy and Epiphany is all that knew. At least that is what he told me."

"I'm sorry, Robin."

"Me, too."

They walk into OR1 scrub room where Jennifer would go to scrub for surgery, talking and pretty soon Jennifer Whaler shows up and when she sees Robin and Kelly her face pales, "I have a question for you. Did you switch Patrick's DNA for Jason Morgan's DNA? I want you to tell me the truth it is the only way that I won't call my Uncle Mac the police commissioner and have you arrested so I would tell the truth if I were you."

"Yes, I'm sorry I let Leyla switch them. I needed the money for my daughter. I verily make it paycheck to paycheck and my daughter wants to go to gymnastics school this summer and she is good at gymnastics and her teacher said that this would help her, to go to this special school and I am the only one who brings money into the home. My ex-husband is an alcoholic and his money goes for alcohol. He refuses to help us anyway so when Leyla Mir offered me five thousand I took it, to help my daughter. I just wanted her to have something she wants for once. I don't make enough money to pay for rent, utilities and medical bills for my mom who has cancer, and to give my daughter too, so when Leyla asked to let her in and to have Jason Morgan's DNA and Dr. Patrick Drake's DNA and she would switch them. I let her and I am so sorry I just wanted so much to give something to my daughter that she would enjoy and that would help her. That is no excuse but that is why I did it."

"Are you sure it is Jason Morgan's DNA that was used to impregnate me?"

"Yes, I am sure. I let Leyla in at 8:30 am and Kelly and you came in at 9:00 am to have you impregnated. I knew you knew Jason Morgan and that you and him used to be together so I figured since you were friends it wouldn't be too bad. Do you have any other questions?"

"Yes, did you allow Leyla to switch all of Patrick's with Jason's semen?"

"Yes, I did."

"Any other questions, Robin?"

"We need to call Alan and Monica and have them come down here to decide what to do." Robin said, "I will call them and tell them what is going on and then I am going to see Jason."

"You're telling him?"

"Yes, and about Liz. Liz will be out on her ear before she knows it and I will be clapping. I am calling Monica now. Can you watch Emma for a minute?"

"Sure, she is such a good girl playing with her toys though out all this."

"Yes she is." Robin walks away and calls Alan and Monica and tells Alan what is going on. He says he will be right down and asks her what she wants done. "Alan, we can't let what happened out or we would lose patients going to somewhere else than our sperm bank. I will talk to Jason and tell him what happened and I think that is as far as it will go. No one else needs to know. How you deal with Nurse Whaler is up to you. We can't let it get out that this happened though. That Patrick and Jason's DNA was switched. I will ask Jason to pretend that he donated his DNA to get me pregnant since Patrick did not want to donate his to get me pregnant and if you tell Patrick since he left you without a neurologist and you will sue him if he tells anyone that the DNA was switched he won't say anything I'm sure."

"Alright, hang on a second, what do you mean no neurologist? How is Patrick taking this? Will Jason be part of this child's life?"

"Patrick didn't tell you? Patrick called Manhattan and got his job back there. He is divorcing me and has been sleeping with Liz Spencer for at least the last couple years he told me. Jason if he wants to be part of this baby's life will be as will you and Monica be his or her grandparents."

"I will get a hold of Patrick first and get him to agree to keep quiet, I am sorry about this, Robin."

"It's okay Alan. I will survive this, I always do. I am going to tell Jason tonight so you deal with this any way you want. Just know I won't hide that this is Jason's baby unless he wants me too."

"Okay, Bye."

Robin hangs up and calls Sonny asking him to have Jason come over to his house now that it is

an emergency and she would explain when she got there. That it really was an emergency and

she needed to see Jason now without Liz being there. Sonny agrees to tell Jason that it is

business related to get him there fast and Robin tells Sonny that she is on her way from the

hospital. Now all she had to do was tell Jason she was pregnant with his child and that Liz has

been cheating on him with Patrick and that Jake was Patrick's son.

Let me know what you think in a review! Please PM me if you want a story updated and I will try to update that story!


	2. Chapter 2

LEFT BEHIND

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this takes place in 2011 Alan, Georgie and Emily are alive in this story

I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine

thank you lisamccool388 for requesting update through PM

CHAPTER TWO

Jason arrives at Greystone Manor and parks his bike and heads inside wondering what the emergency was. Maybe he would need to leave town and go somewhere for a few days or more. He wanted to get away from Liz. He loved his son Jake but being with her was not something he wanted he was tired of her nagging about getting married because they had been together for four years ever since Jake was born. He didn't want to marry her. He didn't love her. He didn't want to spend his life with her. He loved Jake and thought he should be with her. Two years ago he had finally caved and let her, Jake and Cam move in. He didn't want her sexually either. Not anymore. He hated living with her so if he could go out of town on business, he would love it no matter what it was or how dangerous it was.

Jason walks in and finds Sonny behind his desk "So what is the emergency?"

"I don't know. Robin called me and asked me to get you here and that it was an emergency and not to have Liz come. Being Robin I knew it was important and she should be here soon. That is why I told you emergency because whatever it is Jason, she sounded frantic so I think it is an emergency."

"Robin asked you to get me here? She said it was an emergency? Then it is. I hope she is not in any danger. Why wouldn't she want Liz here though? They are good friends."

Max comes in and tells Sonny that Robin was here. "Have her come right in."

Max escorts Robin in and asks Max to take Emma to the kitchen for some milk and he asks her if she can have some cookies and Emma says "Cookies, Mama?"

"Yes you can have some cookies." Max takes Emma with him and shuts the door on his way out.

"What's the emergency? Are you in trouble? Danger?" Jason asked.

"Jason I don't know how to tell you this but I have to and it's going to hurt when I tell you what I learned today. I am not sure where to start. I wish I did not have to do this but I do. I did AI two and a half weeks ago and Leyla Mir paid Kelly Lee's nurse to let her go in and switch Patrick's DNA with yours. I am pregnant and you are the father from what Kelly's nurse said." She stops and let's that sink in.

"You are pregnant with my baby?" Jason asks shocked. He had dreamed of this.

"Yes, Nurse Whaler told Patrick that the baby I'm pregnant with is yours and not Patrick's."

"Sweetheart, how is Patrick taking this?" Sonny asked giving Jason time to think about this.

"He's not, he wanted me to have an abortion and I told him no I would not do that. Then he said to give the baby up for adoption and I told him no again so he is moving back to Manhattan and we are getting a divorce and he told me something else. Jason," She waits till he looks at her. "He told me he had been cheating on me with Liz and that Jake is his son and not yours."

"What!" Jason exclaims. No that could not be true.

"He told me he slept with Liz in 2006 and 2007 and that Jake was his and he also told me he had been sleeping with her for over two and a half years and that Andy and Epiphany knew and never said a word about it.

"Jake's not mine. Liz lied to me. I had a ONS with Liz and she told me Jake was mine. She's been sleeping with Patrick for over two and a half years."

"I'm sorry, Jason."

"I'm stunned. Hold it you said that you are pregnant and I am the father. How do we find out for sure?"

"Nurse Whaler let Leyla in the lab and she switched all of your DNA tubes with Patrick's if we test the tubes that is in my file with your DNA we will know if they were switched. Chances are if your DNA is what is in my file then you are the father. We have to have a paternity test done to make sure but that can't take place until it is safe for me to take it with being HIV+ that could be months before we know 100% positive."

"Can we go to the hospital and have Dr. Lee test me and see if it is my DNA that is in your file?"

"If that is what you want then yes we can." Robin said.

"It is." Jason said.

Sonny asks. "May I come too?"

"Yes Sonny, you can come. If it is alright with Jason, but we need to keep this quiet because if they find out one of our nurse's was paid to switch semen we will lose patients over this."

"So I will never be able to claim my child if you are pregnant with mine." Jason said disappointed.

"NO, that is not what I am saying. You most definitely will be able to claim this child. What we will do is for you and me to say that I wanted to have another baby and Patrick did not and so you offered to give me your DNA to have another child. I will not let everyone think that this child is anyone's but yours. The only people who will know the truth is family. They will know what happened and no one else."

"Sweetheart, if you let anyone know that this is Jason's child you will be in danger." Sonny reminds her.

"Yes I understand that but I will not pretend it is Patrick's. I will not do that. Patrick, he is out of my life. I have to see Alexis and sign papers for the divorce. I will have custody of Emma that has been arranged according to Patrick. Are you both ready to go to the hospital?"

"Yes." They both say at the same time and Robin laughs.

Robin, Jason and Sonny walk out of the office and Sonny calls for Max and Emma. Sonny turns to Robin. "Robin, why don't we leave Emma here and let Max take care of her while we do this and you can ride with Jason and me in the limo?"

"Will that be okay with Max? I hate to take Emma around this late at night. She should be relaxing and getting ready to go to sleep."

"Of course Max can take care of Emma and if something happens he will call me immediately."

Max and Emma enter the foyer and Sonny tells Max. "We are leaving Emma here with you. She should be laying down for the night soon and taking her all over the place is not good for her. Take care of her and if anything and I do mean anything happens notify Jason or me at once."

"Yes, Boss."

"Emma, be good for Max. Mama will be back as soon as she can. Max here are the keys to my car in it is Emma's car seat and bag with toys, change of clothes and so on."

"Okay." Max says.

"Thank you, Max. One more thing if Patrick Drake would come by which he won't but he is not to get anywhere near her and I don't care what you have to do to prevent that."

"Of course."

"Thank you Max, I'm ready." Robin kisses Emma bye and heads out the door with Sonny and Jason. She climbs in the limo once it is brought around. Jason and Sonny get in the limo and Sonny tells Milo to take them to General Hospital.

Please let me know what you think in a review! Please ask for update through PM.


End file.
